


Cleansed

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 18:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: The Soulnado is pure, the exact opposite of him.This is the what if scenario, if The Soulnado, instead of being absorbed by Noob Saibot, it cleansing him, restores his human self.What would happen?





	Cleansed

"Bi-Han!" The monotonous voice cried out his name. Strange, it's felt much more heartbreaking than he thought a heap of metal could be.

He saw the metallic hand, reaching out for his, flailing around in the air, desperately trying to hold onto something. But it's so far away and it's too late, he could barely see nor hear anything now as the wind taking him up higher and higher into the darkening cloud.

If only he could told him much sooner...  
How proud of him...

He grits his teeth, battling and struggling with the constant rising waves of his long forgotten discomfort he used to feel, the pain. It's carving deep in his aching flesh.

His body was being pulled apart by an unknow amount of force. His hands, his legs, his neck, his guts, they were shredding into bits by a sharp gushing wind. Pain, tears and blood keep seeping and flowing out from this temporary meat, this decayed body.  
Unbearable, he screams and cries in agony, pleading to anyone out there to free him from this hurt, but nobody will come, not even until his throat was burned, not even until his flesh was rotted away. 

Without mercy, the great force of the Soulnado continues to rip his flesh out off his blood. His 'life' was being nullified and so does his existence.

If this is going to be the end, so be it.

Bi-Han had given up, no longer breathing nor fighting, for he is nothing but just a bits of meat and a pieces of bone floating into the unknown.

He lets his final pathetic thought roaming his undead mind once more.

If only...

And the surge of pain was gone, then comes the nothingness, when everything went dark and unmoved, except for a still throbbing, beating heart.

Once again has he fallen to the wrong path. Allowing himself to drown in the deep abyss of guilt and hurt, floating endlessly to nowhere.  
Every word he spoke, every blood he spilt, they were a pain to someone who used to be so dear to him.

With the power, he thought that he could change, that he could be anew, but he was wrong, he's still just a mere tool, a powerless, pathetic fool.

Always envious to those who has life, a living being he was once.

Heh, as if he's ever lived a life of his own.

It's pointless to think about how he could have redeem those mistakes he had done. So, for now he would like to rest, sinking forever down into the abyss, worry not of anything nor anyone.

Soft...

Soft and mild. As if the flock of pure cotton gently wraps his body whole. Comforting, warm. He's felt protected, he's felt safe, he's felt secured underneath this tender white sheet.

...White?

Eyes wide with shocked, a sudden woke up from the eerie feeling. Nothing in this narrow room seems familiar to him, not the warm ray of sunshine, nor the warm touch of satin.  
He looks down below just to find himself laying in a large luxury white bed. Dressed loosely in light blue wear, a color he once donned long ago.

Where is he? Asked himself, but none of the answer came to mind.

"You are safe here at the Wu-Shi academy, Bi-Han," a human voice answered instead. It was a slur from this overweight and asian looking drunkard, well, he's strongly reeks of alcohol both from himself and a glasses in his hand, but Bi-Han doesn't quite recalling these features at all.  
By calling his first name, this man must know something.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Straight to the point, aren't we?" He laughed, but it didn't amuse Bi-Han at all. "It's been a year since we have met, why not loosen up a bit and have a drink with this old man?" A glass of sake was then shoved right before his face.

Cleansed? Him?  
Bi-Han lets his thoughts roaming, as the same pace as his running. Clothed and masked in pale blue, the perfect camouflage in the white snow.  
Could it really be that his darkness was cleaned by the Soulnado? That's explains why he couldn't call his shadow anymore.  
Still, it was the same as when he was a wraith, cold and hollow, his heart that is. As if there's is a hole that won't and never be filled no matter how many blood nor tears rolling down.

"Once the Earthrealm's savior, now the fallen soldier." A voice slipped in his mind, it's soothing and familiar tone made him feels at ease.  
Had he heard this voice before?

"Who are you, Bi-Han?"  
"A wraith or a warrior? Whose mask will you don?" The voice in his head getting louder as if it's demanded his responds.

"I am neither," he said through a gritting teeth, thinking back to those bitter days when he was blindly serving the others. "I will not don anyone's mask, I won't become anyone's puppet again."

"Will you join the force of Earthrealm's defender?" The voice asked, expecting.

"Like I said earlier, I serve no one, not Earthrealm, not the Elder Gods."

Disappointed, but the voice continues, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Bi-Han paused briefly.  
Is there anything he need to possess or anywhere he wish to be?  
No, there's only one thing in his mind.  
"To the Netherrealm, to where my brother is," he said boldly with a grin hidden beneath the mask.

The voice seems to be caught off guard, but pleased, nonetheless. If it could smile, it would.  
"Thank you," the voice then fades away.

"Your soul might get stained again, Bi-Han," Bo Rai Cho's words voicing soundly in his head at the exact time when he arrived at the portal.  
At first, he was hesitated by the fear of being consume in the darkness and heat again, if he ever dare to step on the Nether's soil for the third time. But the mistakes he made are cruel. If it was started by him, then it's a must, he has to cleanse these sin he carries.

All of these aren't meant to free himself from guilt, but to please someone.

He feels contented.

"At that time, you were reaching out for me, weren't you?"

"So, Kuai Liang, this time, no, always,"

"I'll reaching out for you," said Bi-Han as he takes a step forward.

"Thank you," the voice said again.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I started this a long while ago. Got the idea from the4thsnake's Sub-Zero wasted potential, it's provides a lot of amazing ideas, and the dialogue, I believe it was Nightwolf who said, "The Soulnado is pure." Boom, this happened.  
I was thinking about writing a non-slash fic more often.


End file.
